harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1)
Der zweiteilige Film Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Originaltitel: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) ist die Verfilmung des 7. Bandes der Harry-Potter-Serie. Der erste Teil kam am 18. November 2010 in die deutschsprachigen Kinos. In den USA hat er die Altersfreigabe PG-13, in Deutschland und Österreich ist er ab 12 Jahren freigegeben. Film auf Wikipedia Der 1. Teil der finalen Filme kam nicht wie ursprünglich geplant in 3D in die Kinos. Dies gab Warner Bros. sechs Wochen vor Filmstart bekannt. Der Grund für diese Änderung war der Zeitdruck. Es war nicht möglich, den Film bis zum Kinostart komplett und zufriedenstellend in das 3D Format umzuwandeln. "Wir wollen die Fans nicht enttäuschen, die sich schon lange auf den Abschluss dieser außergewöhnlichen Reise freuen", heißt es im damaligen Studio-Statement. Da der 2. Teil schon von vornherein mit 3D-Kameras gedreht wurde, erschien dieser, wie erwartet, in 3D. Filmgestaltung und -Produktion Inhalt Zur Rückerinnerung: Was bisher geschah. Albus Dumbledore ist tot und hat Harry eine enorm wichtige Mission hinterlassen: Die Horkruxe Voldemorts zu finden und zu zerstören. Hermine und Ron wollen ihn auf dieser Suche begleiten. Ehe sie sich jedoch zu dieser Mission aufmachen, fällt das Zaubereiministerium in Voldemorts Hände - und Harry wird zum "Most Wanted" in ganz Großbritannien. Die ständige Flucht vor Todessern und den sogenannten "Greifern" zermürbt die drei zusehends und bald haben sie keine Ahnung mehr, wo weitere Horkruxe liegen könnten. Noch dazu zweifelt Harry angesichts eines Enthüllungsbuches Rita Kimmkorns daran, dass er Dumbledore wirklich gut gekannt hat... Drehbuch und Handlung ; Die folgenden Angaben stützen sich ausschließlich auf Fan-Beobachtungen aus dem Film, der Drehbuchtext lag nicht vor . Abweichungen * Tonks Hochzeit mit Lupin wird nicht erwähnt (Moody unterbricht sie). * Hedwig stirbt nicht, weil sie selbst wie im Buch von einem der angreifenden Flüche getroffen in ihrem Käfig umsinkt und später aus dem explodierenden Beiwagen des fliegenden Motorrads geschleudert wird, sondern weil sie sich absichtlich in die Bahn eines gegen Harry gerichteten Fluches wirft. Für die Todesser ist ihr Verhalten der Hinweis auf den echten Harry. (Im Buch ist Harrys Erkennungszeichen, dass er sich mit dem untypischen Entwaffnungszauber gegen Stan Shunpikes Angriff wehrt). * George Weasley verliert sein Ohr nicht, es wird lediglich schwer verletzt. * Harry kommt vom Ligusterweg direkt in den Fuchsbau, nicht erst zu den Tonks. * Ron verschafft sich und seiner Familie kein Alibi durch den verkleideten Ghul, der so aussieht, als liege Ron selbst mit Griselkrätze im Bett. * Der Film zeigt, wie Hermine ihre Eltern mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt. Im Buch erzählt sie Harry dagegen nur davon, dass sie ihre Eltern durch eine Erinnerungsveränderung in Sicherheit gebracht hat, um sich auf die gemeinsame Mission vorzubereiten. * Es wurde eine Szene hinzugefügt, in welcher der Hogwarts-Express von Todessern aufgehalten und durchsucht wird. In dieser Sequenz sieht man auch Cormac McLaggen im Zug, obwohl er eigentlich bereits die Schule abgeschlossen haben müsste. * Harrys Geburtstag wird nicht gefeiert. * Die Kussszene von Harry und Ginny findet nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer, sondern in der Küche statt und nicht Ron, sondern George platzt dazwischen. * Harry benutzt während der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur keinen Vielsafttrank, sein Gespräch mit Großtante Muriel und Elphias Doge ist drastisch verkürzt. * Rufus Scrimgeour weiß nicht, wo sich das Schwert von Gryffindor befindet. * Als Harry zum ersten Mal in Sirius' Schlafzimmer ist, findet er das im Buch beschriebene Bild sowie den Brief seiner Mutter an Sirius nicht. * Das Streitgespräch zwischen Harry und Lupin am Grimmauldplatz entfällt. * Kreacher erzählt nicht, dass er bei Voldemort war, als dieser seinen Horkrux in der Höhle versteckt hat. * Dobby und Kreacher bringen Mundungus Fletcher gemeinsam zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 * Harry, Ron und Hermine schocken alle Ministeriumsangestellten, deren Gestalt sie annehmen wollen, im Buch schicken sie zwei von ihnen mithilfe von Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien weg. * In der untersten Etage des Ministeriums befinden sich nur Umbridge und ihre Helfer, Yaxley und Mary Cattermole. Andere Befragte sind nicht anwesend. * Die drei nehmen bereits im Ministerium wieder ihre normale Gestalt an, wobei die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes bei Ron länger anhält. * Nachdem Ron sie verlassen hat, versucht Harry Hermine mit Hilfe eines Tanzes aufzumuntern. * Als Harry von Gregorowitsch träumt, weiß er sofort, dass dieser ein Zauberstabmacher ist. * Als Harry und Hermine Godric's Hollow besuchen, benutzen sie im Film keinen Vielsafttrank. Harry meint, er sei hier geboren und wolle sich hier auch nicht verstecken. * Voldemort erscheint nicht selber in Godric's Hollow, seine Erinnerung an den Mord an Harrys Eltern wird nicht dargestellt. Stattdessen sieht man ein paar Momentaufnahmen des Mordes, als Harry an der Ruine vorbeigeht. * Die Spekulationen über Albus Dumbledores Freundschaft mit Gellert Grindelwald und über Dumbledores Schwester Ariana wurden weggekürzt. * Phineas Blacks Porträt kommt überhaupt nicht vor - somit fehlt die Begründung, wieso Snape wusste, wo Harry und Hermine zelten. * Nachdem Ron Harry das Leben gerettet hat und zu ihm und Hermine zurückgekehrt ist, erklärt er im Film, er habe in der Nacht, in der er Hermine durch den Deluminator sprechen hörte, in einem Pub übernachtet, in der Buchvorlage war es Shell Cottage, das Haus von Bill und Fleur. * Anders als in der Buchvorlage zeigen sich Harry, Ron und Hermine bei der Flucht aus dem Haus von Xenophilius Lovegood nicht den Todessern, um deutlich werden zu lassen, dass Mr. Lovegood nicht gelogen hat und Harry wirklich dort war. * In der Buchvorlage fallen die drei den Greifern in die Hände, weil Harry versehentlich den mit einem Tabu belegten Namen "Voldemort" ausspricht, im Film bleibt dagegen unklar, wie die Greifer die drei finden können. Sie sind einfach da und es gibt eine Art Wettrennen zwischen Harry, Ron, Hermine und ihnen in einem Wald. * Als die Greifer Harry, Ron und Hermine im Film zum Haus der Malfoys bringen, wird im Film darauf verzichtet, dass Harrys Freunde Ron und Hermine erkannt werden. * Die Greifer haben Dean und Griphook nicht gefangen. Harry trifft Griphook erst im Keller der Malfoys. * Bellatrix Lestrange foltert Hermine nicht mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, sondern ritzt ihr das Wort "Schlammblut" in den Arm. * Wurmschwanz stirbt nicht durch seine Handprotese, sondern wird lediglich von Dobby außer Gefecht gesetzt. * Harry benutzt nie seinen Tarnumhang. * Als Harry, Ron, Hermine, Dobby und Griphook in Shell Cottage ankommen ist es Tag, und nicht Nacht. * Gellert Grindelwald verrät Voldemort, dass Dumbledore den Elderstab besitzt (im Buch belügt er ihn). Ohne Grindelwald zu töten, verschwindet Voldemort, sobald er diese Information erhalten hat. * Der Film verzichtet weitgehend auf Erklärungen wie etwa, warum Bathilda Bagshot sich in eine Schlange verwandelt oder was es mit dem Spiegelsplitter in Harrys Tasche auf sich hat. Gelöschte Szenen * In der Eingangssequenz ist zusätzlich zu sehen, wie Ron mit seinem Vater spricht, die Dursleys den Ligusterweg verlassen und Yaxley das leere Granger-Haus betritt. * Im Wald jagen Harry und Ron einen Hasen, dabei kommt es zu einem Duell zwischen den beiden. * Ron bringt Hermine Steinehüpfen bei. Neu auftretende Schauspieler * Andy Linden als Mundungus Fletcher * Domhnall Gleeson als Bill Weasley * Guy Henry als Pius Thicknesse * Rhys Ifans als Xenophilius Lovegood * Bill Nighy als Rufus Scrimgeour * Carolyn Pickles als Charity Burbage * David Ryall als Elphias Doge * Matyelok Gibbs als Großtante Muriel * Hazel Douglas als Bathilda Bagshot * David O'Hara als Albert Runcorn * Steffan Rhodri als Reg Cattermole * Kate Fleetwood als Mary Cattermole * Sophie Thompson als Mafalda Hopfkirch * Rade Šerbedžija als Gregorowitsch * Simon McBurney als Kreacher * Nicholas Moran als Scabior * Ciarán Hinds als Aberforth Dumbledore * Michelle Fairley als Mrs. Granger * Ian Kelly als Mr. Granger Nur in Erinnerungen * Toby Regbo als junger Albus Dumbledore * Jamie Campbell Bower als junger Gellert Grindelwald Trailer Am 28. Juni 2010 wurde ein Trailer zu beiden Teilen der Verfilmung veröffentlicht. Der zweite Trailer, der am 22. September erschien, bezog sich lediglich auf den ersten Teil. Die beiden Trailer können auf dieser Website angesehen werden. Am 27. April 2011 wurde der erste Trailer zum zweiten Teil veröffentlicht. Man kann ihn sich auf der offiziellen Filmhomepage ansehen. Wo wird getrennt? Der erste Teil endet, nachdem der Hauself Dobby von Harry begraben wurde und als Voldemort den Elderstab aus Dumbledores Grab stiehlt. Dem Kinopublikum wird mit dieser letzten Szene die Übermacht Voldemorts vorgespielt. (Es wird kein "Fortsetzung folgt..." eingeblendet, die Szene in der Voldemort den Elderstab "an sich nimmt" geht direkt in den Abspann über.) en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie 7